Frozen Flame
by Luna Julien
Summary: Full summary inside. No flames! Inspired by Disney Channel's Cloud9. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! While my two other stories are on HIATUS, I always wanted to do this story. No flames and enjoy! **

**Summary: Nya Flamey is a champion female snowboarder. She's about to go to the International Snowboarding Championship. Called Fire&Ice. But something's preventing her from going. Her older brother Kai has been sick with Leukemia since she was little, and things just took a turn for the worse in his treatment. Zane Julien, a former snowboarder helps her compete by teaching her a rare move. Nya isn't confident that she can accomplish the move, however. Zane helps her but when they hear Kai may die, things go for the worst. Nya prepares for the worst, knowing it may mean missing the championship. She disappears and doesn't come out until her friends come. But even her friends may not help her gain the confidence needed to complete the move. Zane comes and helps her, trying to get her out. But as the clock ticks away until the championship, will Nya gain her confidence back in time?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO, only the inspiration and OC's! **

* * *

An alarm clock rang. A hand silenced it and a young girl sat up. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She showered and ran downstairs her short ebony locks swaying.

''Morning Mom!'' She says. A woman in her mid 30's turned around. She had ebony hair that was put up in a bun with light amber eyes.

''Good morning Nya. Sleep well?'' She asks

''Yep. Better than before!''

''Great. Can you take this to Kai?''

''Sure thing.'' The 16 year old says and gets the tray. Ever since she was 10, her older brother was diagnosed with Leukemia. He was only 12 and now he was 18! Nya opened her brother's door. He laid on his bed, obviously bored.

''Hey Sis.''

''Hey Kai. How you feeling?'' He pointed his thumb down. She giggled and set the tray down on the TV stand. She feels his head, ''You're burning up. Here.'' She grabs the cool washcloth, squeezes it and puts it back on his head.

''Thanks.''

''No problem. I'll call you when I get to the resort.''

''Okay.'' He sighed. She looked at him with sympathy.

''Love you Bro.'' A weak smile appeared on his pale face.

'''Love you too Sis.'' She kissed his cheek.

''Gotta go. See ya!''

''Bye...'' The young girl ran downstairs and grabbed a apple and backpack.

''Bye! Love you!'' She says kissing her Dad and Mom on the cheeks then zipping out the door. Her father shook his head, chuckling.

''She cracks me up Natalia.''

''Me too Keith.''

* * *

2 young girls opened their lockers. The first had neck length light blonde hair with light blue eyes, she was wearing a magenta tank top with denim jeans and magenta ankle length sandals. The other girl had reddish brown hair with was held up in a bun with light green eyes, she was wearing a light green shirt with denim capris and black boots.

''Harmony! Dana!'' The 2 girls turned around to see Nya running towards them.

''There you are.'' Dana says

''Sorry I'm late.''

''It's fine.'' Laughing was heard around the corner. They peaked around the lockers and saw a boy. He had black shaggy hair with jade green eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt under and denim jeans with black sneakers.

''Who's that?''

''Cole Hence. He's a snowboarder for the Hence team.''

''Let's hope he doesn't compete in Fire&Ice.'' Harmony growls. They turn around.

''We should get to class.''

''Yeah, hey, who's that?'' Dana asks pointing to three boys. The first had reddish brown with electrifying blue eyes, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with denim jeans and blue sneakers. The second had light blonde hair with sky blue eyes, he was wearing a green hoodie with black khaki shorts and green sneakers. The third had dirty blonde hair with icy blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with denim jeans and white sneakers.

''Lloyd Garmadon, Jay walker and Zane Julien. Zane is the one who created the Frozen Flame.''

''Frozen Flame? Is that a trick?''

''Oh, I know this! He practiced 5 months but got hurt trying to perform it during a competition.''

''What did he hurt?''

''Back and I think leg.'' The three boys walked pass them.

''So, what happened?''

''I heard that he quit snowboarding after the fall. He's been seen around the resort but never in his gear.'' Dana says creepily. The 2 stared at her, ''What?''

''Dana, really?''

''What?''

''Come on you 2.'' Nya laughs and walks forward.

* * *

''Where's Nya?'' Natalia asks Keith at the resort. He shrugs.

''Look! There she is!'' Harmony says pointing to the pipe. A red clothed snowboarder rode to the top. She took the goggles off and Nya waved. Cole scoffed.

''A girl, really?'' Dana growled and lunged at him.

''Let me at him!'' She says, Harmony holding her arm. Nya smirked and put her goggles back on. She jumped and landed on the pipe. She grabbed the board and flipped.

In the snack shack, Jay nudged Zane. Zane's head turned to the crowd.

''Who's that?''

''Nya Flamey. She's the female champion snowboarder.'' Lloyd says. Zane's eyebrows furrow.

''Really?''

''Yep! She started when she was only 10. Basically taking her brother's spot.''

''What happened to him?''

''Diagnosed with Leukemia. Hasn't been seen since.'' Cheering was heard as the young girl finished her run. Nya and her friends came into the snack shack.

''That was amazing Sweetie! We're going home to check on Kai, are you coming?'' They heard her Mom ask

''I'll stay here but I'll be there soon.''

''Bye, see you in a few.''

''See you.'' Zane glanced at them.

''How long has he been sick?''

''Since he was 12.''

''7 years?''

''Yep. His friends and relatives visit him but he never got better.'' Zane's face darkened a bit when Cole came in. Girls started squealing but Nya, Harmony and Dana.

''Why aren't they squealing?''

''Hello ladies.'' They heard him say

''Go away Cole.'' Nya growled

''I just was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.'' He says, ignoring her comment. She rolled her eyes.

''No thank you. I'm single but not looking for a boyfriend.''

''Come on Nya. You know you like me.'' Dana groaned.

''Just go away Cole!'' Dana says, her fist balling in her lap.

''Not until she says yes.'' Dana groaned and punched his face. Gasps were heard and the 3 boys turned around. Cole wiped the blood from his nose.

''Go away.'' She says. Nya smiles at her friend's protectiveness.

''Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on.'' Zane, Lloyd and Jay looked at each other.

''Come on guys, let's go to my house.'' Zane and the boys followed their retreating forms.

* * *

Nya sighed and took her jacket off.

''I swear, I want to kill that guy!'' Dana says, sitting in Nya's beanbag with a 'poof'.

''I know. He's so aggravating!'' Harmony says

''Don't worry. After that punch, I'm sure he won't be bothering us anytime soon.'' Nya says

''I hope.'' Dana says crossing her arms. Harmony smirked.

''So, what are you going to do for the Fire&Ice?''

''Don't know. Only a perfect score can win the trophy.''

''I heard Zane won the trophy last year.''

''But, he didn't make the trick.''

''Yeah, second place.''

''Oh. I'm going to check on Kai, come on.''

When they got there, Nya opened the door quietly. Kai was asleep, curled up in a ball.

''Aw, he's so cute when he's asleep.'' Dana coos teasingly. Nya and Harmony giggle quietly. The 16 year old takes the washcloth off his forehead and puts it to the side. He groans and shifts. Nya kisses his forehead and motions them out.

''It's like you're his Mom.'' She giggles and shuts the door quietly.

''No, just a protector.''

''Nya, dinner!'' Natalia called. They ran down.

''Is it okay if they stay over?''

''Of course. It is a Friday after all.'' They smile to each other and sit down at the table.

''Ooh, steak! Yum!'' Dana says

''I love it.'' Harmony says

''It's Kai's favorite. Speaking of Kai, did you give him his dinner?'' Nya asks her mother as she sat down. Natalia nods.

''Yep, is he sleeping?''

''Yeah.''

''So, anything happen at the resort?''

''Yes, Cole Hence tried hitting on me.''

''But I punched him in the face.''

''I swear, that kid is a nuisance.''

''Tell me about it.''

* * *

**There's the first chapter! **

**Please review, favorite or follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO or the song, only the inspiration and OC's!**

* * *

Dana groaned as she sat up. Light shined threw the window as the sun rose. She looked at Harmony who was curled up in a ball, sucking her thumb.

''What the?'' She whispered to herself. She heard Nya groan and shift. She got up from her sleeping bag and saw her sweating with tears streaming down her face. Harmony came next to her.

''She crying again?'' She whispered to Dana. She nodded and sat on the edge. She gently shook her. Nya groaned and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at Dana, hitting her square in the face. Harmony burst out laughing.

''Oh god! That was so funny!'' She says clutching her stomach. Nya sat up and rubbed her eyes.

''What?''

''You were crying in your sleep again.''

''I was?''

''Yeah. Was it about Kai?'' She nods and her shoulders droop.

''Girls! Breakfast!'' Bacon and pancakes hit their noses. They licked their lips and ran downstairs.

* * *

''Seriously? Zane you got to come back!'' Lloyd begged his friend as they entered the resort. Zane crossed his arms and sighed.

''I can't Lloyd. Like I said, no more snowboarding after the fall.'' He says looking down. Jay and Lloyd looked at each other. Laughing was heard around the corner. It sounded...Female like. They rounded the corner and peaked their heads. Dana, Harmony and Nya were there sitting at a table with fries in the middle.

''I still can't believe your Dad did that!'' Dana laughed

''He's just being silly.''

''So, how's the treatment going with Kai?'' Harmony asks the ebony haired girl. She shrugged.

''We have been giving him the same medicine for 7 years now. It isn't working. Seems to be making him worse.'' Nya replied

''Worse? He should be better now.'' Nya shrugged her right shoulder.

''I know. He just needs time.'' Lloyd, Zane and Jay looked at each other.

''Wow, getting worse? Do you think they got the wrong medicine?''

''Maybe.''

''Do you hear that?'' They heard Dana ask

''Go!'' Zane whispered and half yelled. The 3 scrambled in the snow but ran. The girls appeared and saw the boys in the distance.

''Seriously? They were spying on us!'' Harmony says crossing her arms.

''Idiots.'' Dana says

''Cut them some slack.'' Nya says and walks to the boards. She finds hers and takes it, getting her goggles.

''Bring some ice to this competition!'' Harmony says, trying to joke. Dana and Nya looked at her, confused. She looks down.

''Really?'' Harmony shrugs sheepishly. They giggle and Nya runs out.

* * *

Nya, Harmony and Dana walked into the warm house. Nya took her jacket off as did the other 2.

''Looks like my parents aren't home.'' Dana and Harmony shrugged.

''We don't care.'' Dana says

''Kai! I'm home!'' No answer. They looked at each other, ''Kai?'' Nya asks running up the stairs. She walked into his bedroom and saw him on the floor. She gasped and ran to him.

''Nya?''

''Kai! What were you doing up?'' He coughed as she helped him up.

''I was trying to go to the bathroom but no one was home so I tried on my own.''

''Next time, call me. Okay? I don't want you to get hurt.'' She says. He was hot and sweaty. She got the bowl and put fresh cold water in it. She sighed and put the washcloth on his head. He sighed in pleasure as the coldness hit his skin. She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek.

''Who's here?''

''Dana and Harmony.''

''Okay.''

''We're right here. You feel OK Kai?'' Dana asks. He shrugs weakly and nods.

''Little better.'' Six eyes stared at him.

''Little?''

''Fine, I feel worse.'' They looked at each other and silently shrugged to each other.

''We'll be downstairs.'' He nodded. When they got downstairs, Harmony found the guitar.

''Nya, can I?''

''Go ahead.''

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars**_

_**I see this life like a swinging vine**_  
_**Swing my heart across the line**_  
_**And my face is flashing signs**_  
_**Seek it out and you shall find**_  
_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_  
_**I feel something so right**_  
_**Doing the wrong thing**_  
_**I feel something so wrong**_  
_**Doing the right thing**_  
_**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie**_  
_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**I feel the love and I feel it burn**_  
_**Down this river, every turn**_  
_**Hope is a four-letter word**_  
_**Make that money, watch it burn**_  
_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_  
_**I feel something so wrong**_  
_**Doing the right thing**_  
_**I could lie, could lie, could lie**_  
_**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Everything that kills me makes feel alive**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be, counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

As soon as she finished, they burst out laughing.

''That was awesome.''

''Thanks.'' Harmony says blushing

''Alright, let's get something to eat.

''Oh yeah.''

''I'm with you on that one Nya!''

''Same here!''

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO or the songs, I only own the inspiration and OC's!**

* * *

Nya closed her laptop and sighed. Dana and Harmony looked up.

''Harmony, get your guitar.'' Harmony grabbed it and then followed her with Dana. Kai was half asleep when they came in. Nya opened the door gently and he opened one eye.

''Hey Sis.''

''Hey, are you asleep?''

''No.''

''We could sing for you.'' He smiled and nodded. Harmony sat in his chair while Dana stood and Nya sat down on his bed.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_  
_**When I said I'd never let you go,**_  
_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_  
_**I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'**_  
_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window**_  
_**Darlin' everything's on fire**_  
_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_  
_**Hold onto this lullaby**_  
_**Even when the music's gone**_  
_**Gone-**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**The sun is going down**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**No one can hurt you now**_  
_**Come morning light**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Just close your eyes**_  
_**You'll be alright**_  
_**Come morning light,**_  
_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,**_  
_**Ooh, ooh, ooh**_  
_**Oohhh****  
**_

When Nya finished, Kai's eyes were closed meaning he was asleep. Nya leaned over and kissed his cheek then went out with the other 2 following. Nya closed the door and they walked back to her room. Harmony sat down on her sleeping bag and strummed the strings. She looked through the songbook and smiled.

''Nya, I wrote this song when my brother was going through this sickness. Can I sing it?''

''Go ahead.''

_**When the days are cold**_  
_**And the cards all fold**_  
_**And the saints we see**_  
_**Are all made of gold**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_  
_**And the ones we hail**_  
_**Are the worst of all**_  
_**And the blood's run stale**_

_**I wanna hide the truth**_  
_**I wanna shelter you**_  
_**But with the beast inside**_  
_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come!**_  
_**This is my kingdom come!**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons are**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons are**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**When the curtains call**_  
_**It's the last of all**_  
_**When the lights fade out**_  
_**All the sinners crawl**_

_**So they dug your grave**_  
_**And the masquerade**_  
_**Will come calling out**_  
_**At the mess you've made**_

_**Don't wanna let you down**_  
_**But I am , hell bound**_  
_**Though this is all for you**_  
_**Don't want to hide the truth**_

_**No matter what we breed**_  
_**We still are made of greed**_  
_**This is my kingdom come!**_  
_**This is my kingdom come!**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons are**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**They say it's what you make**_  
_**I say it's up to fate**_  
_**It's woven in my soul**_  
_**I need to let you go**_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_  
_**I wanna save that light**_  
_**I can't escape this now**_  
_**Unless you show me how**_

_**When you feel my heat**_  
_**Look into my eyes**_  
_**It's where my demons are**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close**_  
_**It's dark inside**_  
_**It's where my demons are**_  
_**It's where my demons hide**_

Dana and Nya clapped.

''That was great, what was that?''

''Demons. My family loves it.'' Nya bounced.

''You should totally perform at Fire&Ice!'' Harmony paled.

''W-what? I-in front of all those people?''

''Of course! It would be a great chance to get over your stage fright!''

''I-I don't know.'' Harmony stuttered

''Please?''

''No thank you.''

''Aw...You would have gotten a ton of applause though.''

''Fine. I'll think about it.''

* * *

Nya sighed as she sat up. Dana was spread out on her sleeping bag with drool coming out of the side of her mouth and Harmony was curled up in a ball with her thumb in her mouth. Nya giggled quietly. She gets out of bed and walks out, quietly. She walks to Kai's room and opens it carefully. He groans and his eyelids flutter open. He smiles and sits up with her help.

''Morning.'' He yawns

''Morning. How are you feeling?''

''Worse.'' He says. He starts coughing and sweats. She frowns and puts the rag on his forehead. He moans in delight and sinks back into the pillows.

''I'm sorry.''

''It's not your fault.'' Nya kisses his cheek and gets his cup.

''I'll bring some more water for you.''

''Alright, more ice cubes?''

''Sure.'' Nya says and walks downstairs. Keith looked up from his paper and smiled.

''You're up early.''

''Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore.'' She says getting a new red cup. Keith nodded and sipped his coffee.

''Ah, so, have anything planned for today?''

''Yeah. Harmony, Dana and I are going to the resort then heading to the mall to hang out.''

''I wish your mom and I were younger. Ah, the times we had that night.'' Nya's face went red, knowing what he was talking about. She whipped around.

''Dad!'' She exclaims, her face burning. He chuckles.

''What? I thought you knew where-''

''I know where babies come from and how they are made Dad!'' She says, turning back around. She got the cup and ran back upstairs, shuddering as she did. She opened the door again and saw Kai playing with a ball. He stopped and smiled. She gave him it and he gulped some down.

''What's with the red face?'' He asks once he finishes. She sighs as she puts the cup down.

''Dad...''

''Oh, the whole night thing again?'' She nods sitting down. He chuckles.

''I never. EVER. Want to do that in my life.''

''What?'' Dana asks rubbing her eyes. Her reddish brown hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were drooping.

''Nothing!'' The 2 siblings chorused. Dana shrugged inside.

''Alight then, I'll be downstairs getting breakfast.'' Nya and Kai sighed when she was out of sight. She giggles and kisses his cheek.

''I got to go.''

''Nya?''

''Yeah?''

''Thanks...For everything.''

''No problem.'' She says and kisses his cheek. She walks out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

As the 3 girls got to the resort, cheering was heard. A girl around 18 with brown hair and brown eyes came into the snack shack.

''Who's that?''

''Amber!'' They heard Zane say

''Hey little cousin!'' She says ruffling his hair. He blushes.

''Amber...'' He groans. Lloyd and Jay chuckle. Harmony, Dana and Nya looked at each other.

''Amber?''

* * *

_**Amber belongs to AmberdiamondSwords. **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
